Change Of Scene, Change Of Line
by awainotsubasa
Summary: When destiny changes, Fate changes. Isn't it? Then, how to overcome it?
1. Readmetxt

Before I start this story, read this.

This story won't be updated unless I got a legal permission from some author. Because I need their OC and their stories to mess up with.

OCs : Mess up? *prepare to fight*

Wait! Mess up is for the stories! It means that **the future will change!**

Let's get to the point!

Complete summary:

**This is the sequel of Crossout, a few months after the epilogue.** The Genos attacked the world of Grand Chase once more. The problem is not only one, but 12 versions of Grand Chase Worlds. The Chosen are dispatched, one in each world. Can they sustain the change of destiny?

12 versions, I thought about choosing 11 out of the available story since Crossout occupied one of the story. Here is it and my OC placement.** Authors whose name in here! Give me your consents!**

**And the stories changes are owned by me. Authors own the original one.**

**Crossout**

OC : Klaus the Devil

Summary : Klaus went to the world of Crossout, informing the chase about the incident and warn them not to meddle with every personal things in the other world. Can it be a success, more problem, or both?

**Divided Realms** by **Legna des Scholar**

OC : Awai the Null, because this is crossover story.

Summary : Chaos worsen as the Genos arrived. With the help of the heros of the world, will everything be okay?

**The Water That Cannot Be Frozen** by **Solica**

OC : since Solica's OC is a water mage, I put Alice the Ice Fairy.

Summary : there is an incident. Firestorms occured in the outskirt of Serdin. Aira and Arme are called to investigate there, only to fing an archer battling some creatures.

**Miracle of the Dead** by **LunaTale**

OC : for vampire... Rena the vampire.

Summary : A strange-looking lance was found in the elven forest. Elyce, Sieghart and Dio were asked to investigate it. As they arrived at the night of full moon...

**I Never Thought It Would Happen** by** Kidfigi**

OC : because of Skyler, I choose Destro the Flame Dragon.

Summary : Few hours after leaving the chase, Skyler and friends saw a flying dragon and chased it to its landing spot. But what did they see?

**When We're Dust** by **Utsuro**

OC : talk about ressurection, Mark the Nature Treant.

Summary : **my own version of sequel for this story**. He came, to ressurect the chase, to defeat the evil. Few are easy. But others... I will wait till Utsuro-chan finished this.

**Into The Dark** by** Utsuro**

OC : Angie the Fire Phoenix.

Summary : using the bridge that Kaze'Aze used to bring the girls from the other world, the genos brought some monster to the other world. The chase saw that and followed them. But the portal closed. Could they go back to their world? Would the girls try to look up their family?** My own version of sequel for this story.**

**The Saffron Twins** by **Satohika358**

OC : curse... Ok, Mystic the Light Valkryie

Summary : Even though Satin tried to stop the curse along with the twins, the curse won't break. Could it be...

**Blade The Hedgehog Grand Chase Story** by **Bladerhunter**

OC : Curse you Blade, you hate humans. Hina the Wind Eagle (she is a Falconoid)

Summary : As the survivor tried to rescue their friends, they were attacked by some strange creature. Someone, or some being came and defeated them...

**My Light** by** HolyXit**

OC : Nightmare the Shadow Wolf

Summary : Unknown creature attacked. Even Dante's life drain ability didn't affect them. When one of them attacked Ley, a shadow sliced up the body easily...

**Time and Fate** by **Soranium**

OC : first, I thought about putting Mark. But Tom the Earth Golem deserves it.

Summary : when Mark was training, some unknown creatures appeared and attacked them. Suddenly, the ground trembled. What happened?

**Oh How Things Change** by **Xire**

OC : Shirou the Thunderbird, mind blast will fully efficient.

Summary : Genos arrived, bringing some monster from the past. Only Lass and Sieghart who could fight. What will happen next.


	2. Chapter 1 : Strange

Chapter 1 : Strange...

Me : Let's start now! Chosens!

-Silence-

Me : Maybe they had gone.

* * *

><p>Few months after revisiting the chase, the chosen were relaxing at the training grounds. Sitting on the grass, they chatted with each other.<p>

"Nightmare, how is your relationship with Mystic?" Destro asked.

A purple haired girl, Mystic, upon hearing that, created a magic orb and aim it at him. But she was stopped by a silver haired boy with his mouth covered.

"Better tell your first. How about you and Alice?" was his answer.

"Er... About that... Oh yeah! How 'bout you and Falco, Hina?" Destro managed to get out of the question, seeing that Alice put her head down upon hearing that.

A green haired girl, named Hina, got annoyed.

"Don't change the target, stupid dragon boy!" she said.

Then they quarelled, calling names. Till the alarm sounded.

"At last, mission." Awai said.

At the monitor room...

"Sir."

"Ah, at the right time. Look at this."

At the screen displayed, a horde of Genos were approaching a portal.

"General, I will go. I have a bad feeling about this." Awai said.

"Are you sure?" the general asked. The hunter nodded.

"Alright, you may start the mission anytime."

10 minutes later, Awai left to the designated location. Upon his arrival, there was nothing but an opened portal.

"Looks like all of them had gone." the hunter said to himself. Then he proceed to the portal.

Back at the Academy...

"I wonder why he decided to go by himself. It's too strange." Destro said.

"He is the only one who could talk to Fate-Sama, isn't it? Maybe he is also a kind of destiny reader." Mystic explained.

"Could you stop explaining?" Destro asked.

"Am I explaining?" the violet rune-caster asked.

"You're explaining just now!" the flame dragon explained.

Another quarrel occured till suddenly Klaus' caller rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Awai, how is the condition?... Me? Going to the Grand Chase world and inform them? Weren't you in there?" the gray haired devil voice made everyone of the chosen approached him.

"I am there. But... the history is different. I'm not in the world where we once visited." that was Awai answer.

(Awai PoV)

"I am there. But... the history is different... I'm not in the world where we once visited."

Indeed, my surrounding... It's different.

I arrived at the Gorgos lair, a collapsed one. Papers stuck at tree trunks, written :

Wanted

The Grand Chase

Dead or Alive

For pledging allegiance with the ascendant god.

Kanavan King.

I wonder what happened in this history. No Elyce, Aira, Dio, Zero and Ley.

"And brother, tell the others to stay. I suspect that this is not the only one."

I felt an immense energy from one wall of the lair. I took out my Null Line Knife and swung it in one vertical straight line.

A portal opened and I got in.

(3rd Person)

As the conversation end, Klaus got up and preparing himself.

"What did he say?" Nightmare asked.

"I'm going to the Grand Chase World through the machine." was his answer.

"Intel?" Mystic asked. The devil nodded.

"Chosens, come to the monitor room now." voice came out of the speaker.

Monitor room... (again)

10 red dots were shown on the screen.

"10?" Hina shouted.

"We don't know what happened. But all of you must go and investigate."

Klaus move forward.

"General, I need to go through the machine."

"Why?" the general asked.

"Mystic, analyze the dots."

"Hm?" the rune caster seemed confused. But she understood instantly and analyzed.

"10 of them... Grand Chase World?" she exclaimed.

"So that was the thing he worried." Klaus said.

The general shocked when seeing that. He thought for a while.

"Ok, Klaus, proceed to the portal machine. Others, how will you do this?"

There was a silence for a while, till a long black haired girl went forward and pointed a dot.

"I will go there." she said.

"Angie, what are you thinking about?" Hina asked.

Then, a hooded girl went forward and pointed at another dot.

"I will go here. And Hina, talk about fate and destiny." she said.

"Rena..."

"Alright! I'll go there!" a boy with a cap shouted as he pointed another dot. 7 left.

"There!" Destro exclaimed as he pointed another one.

"Ok, here." Hina pointed another one. 5 left.

"Hm..." Nightmare pointed one of the remaining dot.

"Hmm... There." Alice pointed one of the dot.

"Here." Mystic pointed. 2 dots left.

"Mark, you choose." Shirou said.

Thinking for a while. Mark shrugged.

"Ok, there!" he pointed one of the last dot.

"Ok, you may go anytime." the general said.

10 minutes later, each of the chosen arrived at the designated portal and went through it at the same time. Who knows what is happening at the mysterious Grand Chase worlds?

* * *

><p>AN : Sorry Legna! I used your first! Because the main OC is Awai.

And readers and authors, for the next chapters, I will use the Title Initialization system.

Its like this

Title initial + saga : chapter title

Ex : OHTC Saga : Arrival of The Knight

And here is the Initialization :

1. Crossout = CO

2. Miracle of The Dead = MTD

3. The Water that Can't be Frozen = WCBF

4. Oh How This Change = OHTC

5. My Light = ML

6. When We're Dust = WWD

7. Into The Dark = ITD

8. Time and Fate = TF (Not Trial Forest)

9. The Saffron Twins = ST

10. Secret, Pain and Memories = SPM (Don't change the title again Hunter.)

11. Divided Realms = DR

12. I Never Thought It Would Happen = INTWH

Intel - Mental ability that transfer information through the mind. Only Awai and Klaus can use this, because they are twins.

Null Line Knife - a Line Knife imbued with the power of Null. Could create several portals together for a long time with the cost of energy usage over time.

Well, and sorry for this OC-centric chapter. And adios!


	3. Saffron Twin Saga 1 : Unliftable

Argh! Which story must be done first? /Frantic/ /Confused/ (Crazying with GC emoticon)

I think I will start from the most playful and mischievous character of the Chosen.

Let's start now!

* * *

><p>ST Saga 1 : Unliftable!<p>

* * *

><p>"Ice Glacier!"<p>

"Sun Strike!"

Glacier and blast of fire stroke Satin, resulting in a heavy damage to her body. Sapphire and Scarlet approached her.

"You lost." Scarlet said, with her boomerang pointing at Satin's face.

"I concede defeat." the witch said.

"Now, lift the curse." Sapphire demanded.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Satin chanted a spell which lasted for a few minutes.<p>

"No... No way!" the witch gasped.

"What happened?" Sapphire asked.

"The curse had been taken over!" Satin answered.

"What?" Scarlet explained.

"Could you explain it?" Arme asked.

"The spell control, it has been taken over by someone. I can't lift the curse now." the witch explained.

"This is all your fault! You should lift that up earlier!" Scarlet exclaimed furiously.

"Blame it on your inability to defeat me faster."

"What?"

Suddenly, an energy wave came toward them. They dodged it. Some unknown creatures appeared.

"There, there. Some fresh food." one of them said.

"Get them!" another one shouted. All of the creatures charged at them.

"What the?" Arme exclaimed. She charged her mana and released it.

"Deep Impact!"

Giant fiery boulders came down. But the creatures blocked it with a giant force field.

"No way, not even a scratch!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Eraser!" Mari's machine shot laser towards them. But it only destroy the force field. One of them threw its sharp club at the chase.

In a moment, the club was stuck at a nearby tree by a... shiny trident!

"No way! That thing... The Chos- Argh!" one of the creatures' hand was chopped down.

In a second, a shiny knife stabbed another creature at the chest, it laid on the ground, dead. And the dead body burst into dust.

The chase tried to look for the attacker. And another creature was slashed.

"The Invis should be worn out by now." a voice said. Then a figure appeared between the chase and the creatures. She had a purple hair tied in short pigtails and wore a white cloth and skirt with black jeans. There is a device on her left arm.

"Arme, is that your sister?" Sapphire asked.

"No, I didn't have any siblings." the battle mage answered.

"Light Rune Gauntlet."

A pair of gauntlets appeared on the girl's arms.

"Valkryie Million Blades!"

A circle appeared in the air and a massive number of magical knives emerged and stabbed the creatures.

(Arme PoV)

Horizontal Kanavan Strike? Wait, it isn't. The blade shape is not the same.

And who is she? She appeared out of nowhere and killed them easily. And those gauntlets, I felt an immense energy in it.

"Holy Judgement."

A ray of light appeared and in a flash, those creatures were gone. Wait! How come their bodies decay so fast?

(3rd Person)

As the fight ended, the mysterious girl walked towards Satin as if she felt something. Sapphire approached her.

"Who are you?" the blue haired girl asked. The girl turned to face her.

"Is this town had been cursed for a long time?" she asked.

"Well, not really long. But how did you know?" Scarlet asked.

"I could feel it." she answered

"And did you know who took over the control?" Sapphire asked.

"I know who but I can't tell which one of them."

"What do you mean by that?" Scarlet asked.

"There are 15 of them."

"Let's find them!" The red haired summoner exclaimed.

"Wait, Scarlet! We don't know how to beat them yet!" Sapphire said.

"Oh you're right." Scarlet said.

"And back to my question, who are you?" Sapphire asked.

"I won't tell you my name. But my codename is Mystic, rune manipulator." the girl answered.

"Mystic, huh. And who are those?" Scarlet asked.

"Genos clubber, lowest rank of their race. The one who supplied them with shield are Alterios Shaman, higher ranks." Mystic answered.

Arme thought of something.

'Shaman... Could that be...'

"Yes, they're the one who took over the control."

The mage shocked as she realized that Mystic was reading her mind. She saw that her hand was on fire, an unusual purple fire that didn't burn. The manipulator's hand was pointed toward Arme.

"What was that?" the warlock asked.

"Mind Reader. But it consumes my own mental over time." Mystic answered

"Ability that consumes mental over time... Good idea." Mari said.

"Maybe we should get back first. Wanna join us?" Sapphire asked.

"Get back? I don't want to see that man!" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Scarlet! He is our brother!" Sapphire exclaimed, another argument.

"It would be best if we get back and devise strategy. And Satin must come with us." Arme said.

"Maybe I can help." Mystic said.

"That would be a great help." the mage said.

Then they went back to Serdin...

* * *

><p>Mystic : So short!<p>

Me : I want to start CrossOut 2 as fast as possible.

Others : CrossOut 2? *Sweatdrop

Mind Reader - mental ability which analyze one's mind to see what he/she is thinking.

Light Rune Gauntlet - Mystic's Chosen Weapon, imbued with the power of Light Valkryie.

Valkryie Million Blades - Free form Lv 1 Kanavan Strike except that it doesn't need stabbing. Patterns and shape are all different from Kanavan Strike.

Holy Judgement - In the middle of the flash of light, Light Valkryie appeared and judges the target. (In the middle of creating. Still incomplete.)

Sun Strike - Scarlet unofficial skill.


	4. CrossOut Saga 1 : Warning

Next Saga!

* * *

><p>CO Saga 1 : Warning<p>

* * *

><p>"Things seems to be the same."<p>

The Devil arrived as he landed outside the walls of Serdin. Then he walked in.

"Yo! Klaus!" someone called him. It's Dio.

"Hi, Dio. What's up?" Klaus asked.

"What brings you here?"

"Oh yeah. Urgent mission. Is everyone in the mansion?"

"Most of them. Others will come back within an hour."

"Ok, I'll wait then."

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

Everyone gathered at the lobby of the mansion.

"Alright, let's start." Klaus began.

"Brother sent me here, to tell you all about the distortion and a warning."

"What warning?" Elesis asked

"And what kind of distortion is it?" Arme added.

The Devil put his palm on his forehead, attempting to gain more intel needed.

"Aside this world, there are another worlds that same with you all, but with different history."

"What do you mean?" Ronan asked.

"There are 11 more worlds of Grand Chase. Each with different history." Klaus explained.

"And the warning that you want to give us?" Dio asked.

"Don't let your emotion takes over your head over what you will see."

"What's the meaning?" Jin asked.

"Every world is reality, but your reality is this world. Example, Elesis maybe will see Ronan and Arme together in the other world. But the real is that she is with Ronan in this world. So she can't get angry for that. Lest it will change history or even sowing discords." The Devil answered.

"And there are several different members in each world." he added.

"So... That means there are other members in their reality?" Elyce asked. Klaus nodded.

"What is the Alliance's order?" Elesis asked.

"We're going to wait for other's discovery. There is a big chance that they will attack here."

"Alright, let's prepare ourselves!"

* * *

><p>(Klaus PoV)<p>

So Karu, anything else?

"No more, Klaus. Thanks. You seldom call me by my name huh."

You said that I can only use it in private conversation.

"Yeah, that's because you like to hang out with others. By the way, contact me via Intel. Connections were terminated due to newfound category."

Ok then.

* * *

><p>Klaus : A bit too short...<p>

Author : I can't write longer without ending CrossOut first.

Klaus : Yeah yeah yeah... As you wish, Author.

About CO = SPOILER! Elyce and Aira in epilogue of chosen.

Alliance = I prefer alliancing than joining. GC has 15 members (Aira and Elyce included.) and Chosen has 12 and that means its too much. Alliancing is better as missions are considered as Joint Operation and the number of members can be limited.

Karu = Awai's real name.

Which reality? = Every stories is real to us(Authors and Chosens) but not to the characters. Maybe we will see 10 Sieghart collaborating with each other. Maybe...

Newfound Category = all other authors stories are in this category as they're newly discovered by the HQ. There are no signal, means the chosen can't communicate in there except by Intel.

About Intel communication = the sentence with quotations is the one who (character in PoV) speaks to. Normal sentence is what that character said.


End file.
